His Compass
by AaronDaniels92
Summary: Michael had everything, or so he thought until he met one of the most beautiful girls he had seen. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and he soon found himself drowning in them.
1. Chapter 1

Michael had jet black hair and an ear-piercing hanging from his ear. He rode a black motorcycle he had named the " _The Skrill_ " after his favorite pet chameleon. His parents were divorced but Michael didn't take advantage of them over it. Even if he looked dangerous on the outside, Michael was someone of a kind nature. He listened to his teachers and treated his peers fairly and well.

In fact, Michael was the best student in his physics class and the captain of his basketball team. He didn't mold into any category, he was the best of both worlds. In his downtime he even did charity work.

Michael was quite a looker and naturally attracted a lot of female attention wherever he went. He had already dated four hot girls during his freshmen year, even dated two girls at the same time and had a threesome with them but no one considered him to be a jackass womanizer. Michael was a sensitive and kind guy. Even if he had sex nearly every day, he respected women. If a girl was feeling uncomfortable, he always took consideration to her. He was a gentleman like that.

Michael's life was going well but then the most unexpected thing happened.

He got hit in the head by a basketball and blackened out. When he opened his eyes again, he felt lightning strike his heart.

"Are you okay?" the beautiful girl with the bluest eyes he had ever seen asked.

Michael could only smile before he lost his consciousness again.

When he woke up the next day, he was in his bed and the girl was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael spent nearly five hours searching through Facebook to find the girl that had stolen his heart but had little to no success.

When he went to school the very next day, he waited in the hall during the whole break to see if he could spot her.

While he waited, one of his ex-girlfriends Heather Sue walked past him. He averted his eyes, ignoring her. Michael had always treated her nicely but Heather always complained he didn't pay her enough attention during their time together and left him for a guy named Eret. Michael had never met this brawny dude but heard of him. Maybe it was better that they did not cross path. Michael was above violence anyway.

Michael continued on his look out when his second ex strolled past him.

Camicazi Bog had been so in love with him for years and after they finally got together, Michael lost his virginity to her. Camicazi was very short but had a beautiful face and big boobs. She and Michael had sex in every position possible. He even almost got her pregnant because of it. Luckily that didn't happen because they broke up a few weeks later. Camicazi was now dating a guy called Thuggory.

Michael looked down on his watch. The bell was soon to ring and he still had not found his dream girl amongst the crowd.

His chemistry teacher Mala brushed by him. She was really hot for a teacher and had given Michael a blowjob once. No one knew about their secret little affair and he would like to keep it that way. He didn't want Mala to get fired because she gave him head.

Michael was soon about to give up when he finally saw _her._


	3. Chapter 3

Her hair was the perfect shade of golden, not too light nor not too dark.

But most of all, it was her sparkling azure eyes that captivated Michael.

It didn't help that he had always been weak for girls with blue eyes.

He wanted to go up to her but then suddenly, out of nowhere, a skinny kid with brown-reddish hair beat him to it. Michael recognized him as Henry Haddock from his physics class. He had been given the name 'Hiccup' in middle school because he used to be really clumsy as a kid. Michael couldn't relate to that as he always been well coordinated and in good shape despite being significantly taller.

Michael was still nice to Hiccup though, even if he was unpopular and weird. He had even stood up for him once when his cousin Scott had been bothering him. Michael was all about fair play.

After a while, Michael decided that he wasn't going to let some nerdy, awkward guy talk up his dream girl. Michael was nice but this girl was his.

So he stalked up to the pair and overheard parts of their conversation.

"I really, really need it. Please Astrid," Michael heard Hiccup beg. Michael had never noticed nasal Hiccup voice was.

It also didn't escape Michael's notice that the girl of his objection was called Astrid. It was a Valkyrie's name and meant 'Divine Beauty' and 'God's strength'. Michael thought it suited her since she was nothing but divine to him.

"Okay. Meet me again after class and I will give it to you," he heard Astrid reply and smile at Hiccup. It annoyed Michael mildly, she should only be smiling at him this way.

The second bell rang now and Michael realized he would have to wait until after class before he could seek out Astrid and then ask her out.

Luckily his next class happened to be physics class so all Michael had to do was follow after Hiccup once they were done. If he had heard correctly, Hiccup was planning to meet up with her and would therefore lead Michael directly to her.


End file.
